Princeton, Plainsboro's Unfortunate Events
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: Book 1 of Princeton, Plainsboro's Unfortunate Events! Who has the first set of Unfortunate Events? Find out in this story! All reviews appreciated! Updated A.S.A.P! UPDATED! CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Day One

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D., or any of the characters of the show.**

**A/n- Here's my third House, M.D. story! I hope you like it! Thanx!**

**-CklovesMe2040.**

**Chapter 1: Day One.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chase walked into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. This morning was the worst day of his life! He was lucky he woke up this morning, his alarm clock was out of batteries, so he was going to be late for work, when he went to get a shower, he had no hot water, he finished his 'cold' shower, and went to get dressed, to find that the only clean outfit he had was a dress suit, and a dress shirt. To make matters worse, he went to eat breakfast and found out that he had no food! **

**"This day couldn't possibly get worse!" he thought and walked into the meeting room. "Coffee?" Cameron asked while Chase sat down. "Sure." Chase said, he put his hands in his head, because he was starting to get a headache. "What's the occasion?" Foreman asked. **

**"Huh, oh this...," Chase said taking his head out of his hands. "I didn't have anymore clothes clean." He replied and put his head back in his hands. "You don't look so well, did you sleep good last night?" Cameron asked and gave Chase a cup of coffee.**

**"No, the people next to me, they have a dog, it barked all night long, and to make matters worse, my other neighbours, have a baby, it cried all night." Chase replied and picked up his coffee to take a big gulp of it. "Be careful, it's...," Cameron started. "ARRRGGGHHH!" He screamed and put the coffee down. "Hot." She finished. "I can tell that now." Chase said, his throat and tongue was now on fire.**

**Chase put his head back in his hands, "Do you have any tylenol?" "Yeah, here." Cameron handed Chase a bottle of Tylenol. "Thanks." he replied and took two of the pills. Chase put his head back in his hands, when Wilson and House, walked in.**

**"Cameron, Foreman, Sparky." House nodded and sat down at the head of the table. Chase didn't like to be called 'Sparky', but he was in to bad of a mood to care. "How many more days of this can I take?" He thought and sat up.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chase walked into the cafeteria to eat lunch. He got in line and grabbed whatever, right now, he was so hungry, he didn't care what he ate, just as long as he could. He walked up to the cash register so he could pay.**

**The lady at the register added up his total. "Six, twenty-five." She said. Chase digged in his pocket for his wallet. There was nothing there! Chase searched all of his pockets, all he found was two dollars in change. "Never mind." Chase walked to a vending machine, he got Peanut M&M's, Snickers, and a Reese's peanut butter cup, and grabbed a coke and sat down.**

**"That's a good lunch." House said, taking a bite of his Rueben sandwich. "I only had two dollars in quarters, I had no breakfast this morning, so leave me alone, okay?" Chase put his head in his hands on the table. "Okay." House replied and finished his sandwich. Foreman sat dowm beside Chase, "I thought you was allergic to peanuts." Chase all of a sudden, remembered. he was allergic to peanuts. Chase groaned, "I am, here." Chase slid the candy into the middle of the table.**

**"Here, go get yourself some soup." Foreman said, and handed Chase a five dollar bill, "I owe you lunch any way." Chase smiled and got up. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Moments later..., Chase returned with a bowl of soup and a peice of bread, "Thanks." He replied and started to eat his soup. "No prob." Foreman said and continued to eat. **

**The soup didn't taste so bad, but little did he know, he would regret eating it later. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chase walked into the bathroom and threw up in the trash can. "How could this day get any worse?" He asked himself and got up to go to the meeting room.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You okay?" Cameron asked when Chase sat down. "Word of advice, 'Don't eat the soup'." Chase said. "Thanks." Cameron replied. House entered into the meeting room and put a file down on the table, "Tara Greenwood, twenty one, having severe head, and neck pain, can't sleep, looks horrible, pale, running a fever for about five days, of 103.1, any ideas?" House asked and sat down after writing on the board.**

**No one said anything. "Well then, I guess I do the calls, you three go to the lab and check the blood work that I have gotten, okay?" House said, then left the room. **

**The three got up and walked out of the meeting room. There was a janitor waxing the floor, Cameron and Foreman passed the janitor, but Chase walked on the already waxed floor and slipped, causing a pain in his leg, and one in his head. As soon as Robert Chase hit the ground, he was knocked unconcious.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chase woke up, moments later, in the floor, with Cameron, Foreman, the janitor, and several nurses staring at him. "Are you okay?" Cameron asked. "I'm fine." Chase said and started to move which caused a pain in his leg. "Here, let me help you up, I will have to take a look at that leg." Foreman said. Chase nodded while Cameron and Foreman, took him to the Clinic to check his leg.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You have a broken leg." Foreman said and went to go get a cast. "Great, just great!" Chase said. Foreman smiled, "You've had a bad day, haven't you?" He asked and started to put Chase's leg in a cast.**

**"Yeah, but bad isn't the word for it." Chase said.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What more bad things will happen to our young Dr. Chase? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n- Okay, I hope you liked this chapter! This is going to be a COMPLETE SERIES! That means, Cameron, Foreman, Wilson, and House, is in for their week of 'Bad Days.' So look forward to more of this story! THANX:):D:):D:):D:)!**

**-CklovesMe2040**


	2. That Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D., (SIGH!) House, (Sigh), Chase, (Sigh), or any of the characters of the show. (SIGH!) lol!**

**A/n- Hope you liked the last chapter! All of the answers to my reviews will be at the bottom of the chapter! Thanx for reading so far! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: That Night.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Well then, what would you call it?" Foreman asked, while putting the cast on Chase's leg. "A horrible, un-lucky day, I mean, what did I do to deserve, AAAAHHHHH!" Chase screamed, and as a reflex, bent down to grasp his leg. "Calm down, relax, just stay calm, the answer to your question..., I don't know, maybe House put a curse on you, or something." Foreman answered and continued casting Chase's leg.**

**"I don't think I know any curses Sparky, all though, we really don't know what our anscestors were like, maybe they knew I'd get an employee like you, and they put a curse on you before you were born, 'Hex, Sparky, Hex, Sparky'!" House said sarcasticly.**

**"That wasn't my idea, it was Foreman's." Chase replied not looking up. "Sorry, Dr. House, it wasn't my place as an employee, to make fun of you like that." Foreman replied, not looking up from casting Chase's leg. "Your right, it's not your place, it's mine to make fun of you guys, So Sparky, what did you do to your leg?" House asked and walked over to the two. "I slid on on the waxed floor, and broke my leg." Chase replied, wincing, while Foreman finished. "It looks like I'm not the only one with a dull leg for awhile, am I?" House asked. "No, your not." Chase forgot about what pain was until he broke his leg, he could only imagine how much pain House was in, every day, all he could do for the pain was pop a few Vicodin every once and awhile, but sometimes that didn't even help.**

**"Well, it's going to be an easy way to find you now, warning Cuddy will catch up with you if you don't learn how to run fast on your crutches." House replied and looked down at his beeping pager..., "Observe." House said and quickly 'hastened' down the hall way. "Well, do you think that you are able to work?" Foreman asked, sitting on a chair beside Chase. "Yeah, there's only a few more hours, till I can go home, all though I'll probably take the bus to the Grocery Store, then home." Chase said and grabbed his check-book to make sure he still had it, "Too bad the cafeteria doesn't take checks." He thought to himself.**

**"I'll take you home, so you won't have to ride the bus then wait for another one at the store." Foreman offered. "Thanks." Chase replied, and the two went off to go do their jobs...,**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chase met Foreman at his car at seven-thirty that night. "Thanks for taking me home." He said, they had done went to the store and now Foreman was taking Chase to his apartment. "Your welcome, we don't want you driving on a broken leg, you'll have an accident." Foreman said. "Right now, I think that I can cause an accident just walking on the side of the road." Chase said.**

**Foreman smiled, "I don't think you can cause an accident that way." "With this luck I've been having latelty, who knows what will happen next!" Chase said. Foreman pulled Chase up to his apartment door, "You need some help with the groceries?" Foreman asked. "Nah, I can get it." Chase replied and limped out of the car, until he grabbed his crutches. "Do you need a ride tommorrow?" Foreman asked. "No thanks, Cameron done volunteered." Chase replied and stood beside the car, bags and crutches in hand. "Well, See-ya." "Bye." Chase said and watched the car skid off, causing water to splash on his face.**

**"Well, I asked." Chase muttered to himself and limped up the stairs to his apartment. Chase entered and turned on the Kitchen light. He put his food down on the table. His answering machine was beeping. Chase walked over to it and pushed the button hearing his own voice, "Hello, You have reached Dr. Robert Chase's residence..., I am not able to come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I will get back to you as soon as possible, if it's an emergency, call me at the Hospital." Chase smiled hearing the message that plays before the caller leaves their message. **

**"Message One." The answering machine said, "Hi this is Cameron, I just called to make sure you made it home okay, um, call me if you need anything, bye." Chase smiled. "Message two." "Hi, this is Kegan's Electric, um, we haven't recieved your bills for the past three months, we will have to cut off your electric, if we don't recieve your bills in three days, Thank-you."**

**Chase sighed as the answering machine clicked off, he looked over at the counter to see, three envelopes sitting there, "Great." He replied and limped over to the kitchen. Chase started to unload his groceries, until he got to the eggs, they were cracked, which caused them to spill all over him. Chase put up his groceries and grabbed his cell-phone. "Hello, Mike's Pizza, how can I help you?" the voice on the phone asked. "Um, I want two large everything pizzas, two, two liters of Pepsi,um, and an**

**order of cheesestix." he replied, he knew he couldn't eat that much, but he was hungry. "Um, your total is, thirty-five dollars and ninety-seven cents ." the voice said. "Okay," Chase said and grabbed his wallet, to make sure he had enough money, he did. "It should be there within, the next thirty minutes." The voice said and hung up.**

**Chase went to take another, 'cold shower', but not before he started a load of clothes in the washer.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chase came out moments later, in some gray sweat pants and a white shirt. His phone started to ring, Chase answered it, while making his way to the den. "Hello?" He asked. Chase was about to get used to the dark .**

**"Hey, Chase it's Cameron." "Hey." He replied. "How are you doing?" Cameron asked. "Pretty...," Just then Chase fell over a shoe sending him to the ground, and a pain up his leg. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed. "Chase, Chase, are you there, are you okay?" Chase grabbed the phone. "Yeah," he replied breathing heavily, "I fell over a shoe, I'm in pain, but I'm okay." Chase scooted himself over to the couch and sat down. **

**"How did you manage that?" She asked. "It's really dark.." Chase said trying to catch his breath. "Well then turn on a light." She replied. "I will, soon." Chase said. "Oh, okay." Cameron replied, "Do you need anything?" She asked. "Nah, I just ordered some Pizza, so I'm fine. " Just then there was a knock on the door. "Well, I'll let you go." Cameron said. "Bye." Chase replied and the two hung up.**

**Chase made his way to the door and paid for the Pizza. Chase sat back down, after he grabbed a cup of ice. Chase turned on the T.V., there was nothing on, he soon turned it off. Chase ate most of the food and put the rest in the fridge. Chase yawned, and went to his bedroom to go to sleep.**

**He took two of the pain pills that he had been given, and went asleep, hoping that the next day would be better than this one.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What other Unfortunate Events befall Dr. Chase? Find out in the next chapter!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now to my reviewers:**

**Amber Chase- You got a new name! I like it! I'm sorry you think that. Don't worry, he only has about four-six more days of 'bad-luck', then we'll move to another book, as well as another character! So don't worry, he doesn't have much longer of this! I hope you liked the second chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**jeevesandwooster- I'm glad you like the comsept of the story, I will work on the grammar some more, but I hope that this chapter is better in grammar. I'll probably write, 'Princeton, Plainsboro's Unfortunate Events Part 2, as Cam's bacd day. Once again THANX!**

**If I missed anyone, I am terribly sorry, and I thank you for your review!**

**A/n- Okay I'll post the next chapter after I return from camp on Thursday, so stay posted!**


	3. Day two

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. (sigh), House, (SIGH), Chase, (SIGH), or any of the characters of the show.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3:**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chase woke up the next day. His alarm clock actually woke him up this time! Chase got up and took a shower, correction a 'hot shower'.**

**"I guess this day isn't going to be that bad after all." Chase said, but spoke to soon. All of a sudden a pain bolted up his leg, which caused him to scream. **

**"Well, except for that." He murmered. Chase got ready for work, then went to eat breakfast. He really didn't feel like cooking so he grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down. Chase soon finished his breakfast and grabbed his breif case, and crutches, then sat down on the couch awaiting Cameron's arrival.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So how's Mr. 'Bad-luck's' luck today?" Cameron asked while driving into the parking-lot of the hospital "My luck is actually fairly good today." replied Chase while the car came to a complete stop. **

**"Thanks for taking me to work." Chase said and got out of the car. "I'll drive you home to if you want." Cameron replied. "Thanks, but Foreman told me that he was going to take me home tonight." Chase said and the two entered into the Princeton, Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. **

**"Phone call for Dr. Chase, line one." A nurse said over the intercom. "Come on, you can get it up stairs." Cameron said and the two went to the meeting room.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hello, this is Dr. Chase." Chase said. "Your kidding..., no, I don't, well I don't know what to tell you, well call me at home tonight, no, leave me alone, no your not, don't even think about it, I don't want you there, leave me alone!" Chase hung up the phone. House, Cameron, Foreman, and Wilson looked questionly at Chase. "Bloody Cousins." Chase murmered. "Umhum, I see you have the same reaction to your cousins as I do to my friends...," House replied, "If you would call them that." **

**"Phone call for Dr. Chase line two, phone call for Dr. Chase, line three, and four." A nurse said over the intercom. "Oh no." Chase murmered and picked up the phone, "Hello this is Dr. Chase. " Chase said, "If you call me back at home I might consider it, NO! I did not say that! Stop putting words in my mouth, that's exactly what your doing, no your the one who's an idiot, what do you mean I owe you two hundread dollars, I don't want to! Leave me alone!" Chase slung the phone down, "Stupid tell-a-marketer." he murmered. "Aren't you going to get that?" Wilson asked pointing at the phone. **

**Chase looked down at it, "No." House looks at Chase then at the phone, "Get it." Chase looks in horror at the phone then picks it up, "Hello?" Chase asked, he was horrified thinking of the possibilities of who it could be. **

**"Yes, yes I know who you are, no, I don't have enough for myself, ask someone else, I know I work in a Hospital, yes I know that, I know your situation, but if I give you that I won't have enough to live on, how much? What! Your kidding, you have to be, I can't, ask granna, or Mum, I can't provide that much money, I'm sorry, bye." Chase hung up the phone, "Uncle David, goes out gambling with his paycheck, always wants money." Chase said and pushed number four, **

**"Hello?" "Hey hon, you what? I'm sorry to hear that, I know, I don't know if I can forgive you or not, that's serious, I can't believe you did that, I'm sorry, oh, you didn't call to ask me to forgive you, oh you wan't forgiveness, but you want to..., I, I, um, I don't know what to say, okay what ever you say...," Chase hung up the phone without even saying good-bye, he put his head in his hands and laid his head on the table. **

**"What was that about Chase?" Wilson asked. "Nothing.., just my fiancee Kelly, she uh...," Chase started, but couldn't continue because he was crying. "She what?" Wilson asked. "Um, she was cheating on me, and I uh, she want's forgiveness, but she's breaking up with me, um she's sending me all of my things back, I'll send her her's too." Chase said. **

**"I'm sorry Chase." Wilson said, just then the phone rang. Chase was grabbing for it, but House reached it first..,"Hello, oh yes, your Kelly, Oh okay, let me tell you something, Chase is a great worker at this hospital, and he is always dependant, I can't believe you just dumped him, and if you ever call this hospital, I will slap a law suit on you as fast as a plane lift off, understand, Is that clear, good crystal is even better." House hung up the phone and paged the front desk, "Send all of Dr. Chase's phone call's to my office, okay?" "Yes, sir." The nurse said and House walked over to Chase, "You need some time off?" "Nah." Chase said, "I'll be fine."**

**"You sure?" House asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Chase said. All of a sudden House's phone rang. "I'll get it." House walked into his office and answered the phone. "Hello?" "No this is not, this is Jimmy Waters house, yes, that's allright, um see Princeton, Plainsboro Teaching Hospital has changed their phone number, I don't know, thanks, bye." House walked back into the meeting room. **

**"Jimmy Waters?" Wilson asked. "Yeah, that was an old highschool name, that belonged to the water boy, his name was well, Jimmy." House said and sat down. "Um, House, I need to go do some clinic duty." Chase said. "Yeah, so do I, but I am busy." House said and the phone rang again, "Bye." House walked into his office. **

**Chase, Cameron, and Foreman went to the Clinic and Wilson went to House's office. "You need some help?" Wilson asked. House threw Chase's cell-phone at Wilson, "Yeah sure." "Hello, City Morgue?" House replied. He pushed another button, "Works every time, Ola?"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**House and Wilson had been answering the phone for about six hours now, and they were starting to get aggrivated. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman walked in, "So how many minutes has my phone used?" Chase asked. "It's about to go dead, and I think House has died. **

**The four looked over to House, he was asleep with the phone up to his ear. Cameron grabbed the phone, and Foreman grabbed the one in the meeting room, and began to answer the rest of the calls.**

**"Thanks for doing this for me." Chase said. "Your welcome, I'm sure you would do the same for us." Wilson said. "Um, are you going to wake him up?" Chase asked. "No, his leg was hurting and he didn't want to go get another perscription of Vicodin, so I gave him a medicine, he was out of it within the next five minutes...," Wilson said,**

**"I'll take him to his house, do you need a ride?" Wilson asked. "Nah, Foreman done offered." Chase asked. **

**Cameron and Foreman entered into House's office, "Are you going to wake him up?" Cameron asked. "I gave him some medicine, so he's out for the night." Wilson said. "I'll help you take him home if you need some help." Cameron offered. "Yeah, I need someone to drive his car home...," Wilson started. "Sure, as long as you bring me back here so I can get my car." Cameron said. "Okay." Wilson said and the four headed off to the parking lot, rolling House in a wheel chair.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Um, you can come in if you want." Wilson said. "Okay." Cameron followed Wilson and House into House's apartment. She took in every little plaque, to every peice of wallpaper that he had, it was a cosey little house, something she could learn to live in. "What are you thinking Cameron?" Cameron asked herself. "Stop being so foolish." **

**"Huh?" Wilson asked. "Nothing." Cameron said. "You ready to go?" "Yeah, sure." She replied and the two headed off toward the hospital.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So, you need a ride tommorrow morning?" Foreman asked. "Yeah, thanks." Chase said and got out of Foreman's car. "Your Welcome, see ya." Foreman drove off. **

**Chase was afraid to go into his house, he didn't know what would happen. Chase slowly opened the door, and walked into his apartment, "I hope nothing bad happens." he thought and closed the door behind him.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What else can I think of to happen to the young Australian? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I thank anybody who had read the last two chapters and reviewed! Thanx!**

**-CklovesMe2040**


	4. Day Three

**Disclaimer: **I **do not** own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n- **All reviews appreciated all flames are used on the camp fire to make Smores! Yumm!

Chapter four: Day three...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chase walked into his apartment, and tried to turn on the lights. Nothing came on, he couldn't believe this! "What have I done now?" he asked himself as he made his way through the apartment. Chase noticed that the answering machine light was blinking. He walked over to it and pressed the button.

"Hello, this is the electric company, we have cut your electric off as of six- o'clock p.m. It will not be turned back on until you send us your bills, thank-you sir." the message clicked off and Chase put his head in his hands.

"A person, with a bad leg, in a cluttered dark house isn't a good thing." he replied to himself.

He was afraid to move, he thought that if he did then he would end up falling over something or other, crash down onto the ground below, and hurt himself more than what he already was. Just then his phone rang.

"Atleast I still have that." he replied as trying to find his way to the phone. "Hello?" he asked questionally.

"Hi, Chase, this is Cameron, I wondered how you were doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing...," Chase started as he tried to feel his way to the couch, "Ahhhhh!" he screamed while he fell over the same shoe that he had the day before.

"Chase, are you okay?" Cameron asked.

Chase grabbed the phone. He was now sitting near the couch. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

"What happened...?" she asked.

"I fell again." Chase replied embarrasingly while he climbed upon his couch and sat down.

"...And how did you fall this time?" Cameron asked.

"The same shoe that I fell over the other day, and it's really dark again." he replied while trying to see if he could make out anything in the room.

"I hate to ask this again, but, 'Why don't you turn on a light?' " she asked.

"I can't." Chase replied while turning his attention over to the stack of bills that were on the counter.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"My electric has been cut off." he replied.

"Right, well do you need anything?" she asked.

"Nah, I have food in the fridge and a few flash-lights around here somewhere." he replied. "Thanks though."

"No problem, do you need a ride to work tommorrow morning?" she asked.

"Wilson already asked." Chase replied.

"Right, and what about tommorrow evening?" she asked.

"Foreman." he replied.

"Oh, okay, then I guess I'll see you tommorrow, bye." she replied.

"Bye." Chase said while limping to the fridge. He grabbed a box of pizza out of the fridge and walked over to the couch. He was starting to get used to the dark again. "So what am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself. Chase grabbed a flashlight and turned on a radio that he had put batteries in.

"Cold pizza, what a joyful food, it is well, pizza, and it is cold." Chase replied. He was bored, very bored. "So Mr. Chase what have you been up to?" he asked himself in a dark, deep voice. "I have been working, yes I have...," Chase started. "I'm talking to myself now! How stupid can I get?" he asked. Chase sat in the darkness and ate some cold pizza. He walked to his room and went to bed, he only hoped that the next day would not hold too many 'horrors' for him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So, how you doing today?" Wilson asked.

"Well, I'm still living in the dark, I sent my payments off this morning, my leg hurts, but other-than-that, it has been a pretty good morning." Chase replied. Wilson had already heard the story of what he had done, and it sounded like he had a terrible night.

"Well, you ready to go in?" Wilson asked while parking.

Chase nodded, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Wilson said while the two walked into the hospital.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Twelve- o'clock and nothing bad has happened yet." Chase said while getting up from the table at lunch. Yes, he actually had lunch!

"I wouldn't speak so soon." Foreman said.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because, um, you got, uh, bubble-gum on your pants." he replied.

Chase turned his head to see a long strand of sticky gum that was already chewed on the back of his pants. "Great, just great!"

"Chase, there's some scrubs in the meeting room, change into them." Foreman hollered at the already walking away Chase. Chase waved his hand indicating that he understood, and continued to walk away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Scrubs, Chase, did you have an accident, or is there an opperation that I have forgotten about?" House asked.

"No, I sat in gum." Chase replied while sitting at the table in the meeting room.

"Well then, are we ready to get this thing started?" House asked.

Chase looked around the room, "Has anything changed in here?" he asked.

"No, why?" Cameron asked.

"No reason, it just, looks different." Chase replied.

"Allright then, now that we have affirmed that this place 'looks different' to Chase, then let's get started." House replied.

"Okay, so have you guys heard of the disease called Mononucleousis?" House asked.

"Yes, it attacks the throat, and stomach...," Chase started.

"Well, now that we have accomplished that you guys know what it is, then you can tell me what we have." House replied.

"A new case?" Cameron asked.

"Percisely, that is exactly what we have." House replied. "Joanne Kirk, claims that her doctor said she has the flu or something like that, and we claim that she has mono, so what do you do about it?" House asked.

"Run tests..., see if she shows up positive or negative to the bacteria." Foreman suggested.

"Good, that's why your not the smart one." House replied. "Anything else?"

"If everyone else did tests, then they may not be nothing wrong with her, maybe it is just the flu." Chase replied.

"That's why your not the smart one too, Cameron?" House asked.

"Do the tests, and some more, like the flu test, the tests that fit the diseases that fit the symptoms." Cameron replied.

"Right." House said.

"So, she's the smart one?" Chase asked.

"No, I'm the smart one. I just wanted you guys to think properly...," House stated. His whole staff gave him quizzicle looks. "...Get to work."

The three arose and went to work, leaving House in the meeting room alone.

House looked up at the clock, "Itdiots, it took them ten complete minutes to figure out who was the 'smart one'." House replied then left to go to his office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So how's your luck today...," Cameron asked while looking at the blood results. "..., I mean besides you sitting in gum."

"Well, everything hasn't been that bad today, my leg has been hurting, but that I can deal with." Chase replied not looking up from the results of the blood that he took.

Just then there was a knock on the door. The three turned their heads when the door open, there stood Cuddy. "Chase, my office, stat." she replied then left.

"Wonder what that is about." Cameron stated while looking over at Chase.

"I don't know, but I hope that it isn't nothing bad." Chase replied while taking off his gloves.

"I don't know with all this 'luck' you've been having lately." Foreman replied.

"Your right, be back soon." Chase replied then left the lab.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chase knocked on Cuddy's door. He hoped that this was nothing 'bad', but what could he expect?

"Come in!" Cuddy yelled from inside. Just then, Chase opened the door. There sat House on the couch, and Cuddy on her seat behind her office.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House." Chase nodded while enetering the room after shuting the door.

"Dr. Chase, please sit down." Cuddy nodded toward a seat.

Chase took it, "Dr. House." he nodded.

"Chase." House replied back solemly, with no joke connected to it, or no smile, he simply looked back down at his cane.

_"This can't be good...," _Chase thought, _"I mean, House didn't even call me one of the many names that he likes to do. What in the world is wrong here?"_

"I suppose that your wondering why I've called you and Dr. House here, correct?" Cuddy asked while looking at Chase.

"Ye, Ye, Yes Mam." Chase stuttered nervously. House caught this and, glanced over at him. Chase could tell that House was nervous too, he could tell it in his eyes. House looked back down at his cane.

"Well, I have been informed by the hospital, Johnslynn Hospital, that you two have been 'messing up' with the patients that have been sent to them." Cuddy replied.

"What!" House yelled as standing up quickly, and dropping his cane, sending him painfully to the ground with it.

"Dr. House!" Cuddy yelled while helping the panting and jaw-clenching House up. House sat back down and grabbed hold of his leg.

"Are you allright Dr. House?" Chase asked. He knew that it was not a good idea for House to stand up suddenly without warning, then drop his cane in the process.

"Dr. House, if your not okay then we can have this meeting tommorrow, you'll need to go down to the clinic to get your leg checked out anyway...," Cuddy started.

"..., No...," House interrupted. "...,I'll go get it checked out later, right now I want to know what you mean by 'messing up the patients at Johnslynn Hospital'?" House replied while panting. His leg hurt really bad.

"Allright, um they said that when their patients came down here to recieve a second oppinion, that you two was always making assumptions to what could be going on with them...," Cuddy started again.

"Patients such as whom?" House interrpted.

"I am not at liberty to discuss other people's patients to other doctors." Cuddy replied while looking sternly at Dr. House.

"So what your saying is that we're being charged with...," House started.

"No, your not being charged with anything Dr. House." Cuddy replied.

"Well, why are we having this meeting then, hmm?...," House asked. "..., this is a total and complete waste of time, you know me Dr. Cuddy, you know that I don't mess around with patients." House stated while raising his voice.

"House is right, if your not going to tell us what is really going on here, then this is a complete waste of time." Chase agreed.

"Allright, you two are being laid off for a couple of days." Cuddy replied.

"What?" House yelled again.

"Exactly what I said House, now if you could please keep your voice down." Cuddy replied.

"What do you mean for a 'couple of days'?" Chase asked silently.

"You two can return to work tommorrow afternoon for the evening shift, then return to your normal shift on Friday." Cuddy replied.

"Why?" House asked, "I mean, we have done nothing wrong except for treating a patient when they were ill, so does that go against the law some how?"

"What I'm giving you is better than what the board wanted to give you two, You can either be fired and go to court, or laid off for a afternoon, and morning, what's your choice?" Cuddy asked.

"Well, you have a choice Cuddy, what are you going to do with my staff?" House asked,.

"Well, I'm glad that you chose that choice Dr. House, I'll be using your staff as my own for the next few days, they'll be working on whatever I assign them." Cuddy replied.

House arose to leave followed by Chase, until Cuddy stopped House. "House...,"

"What?" House asked not turning around.

"Go to the clinic before you leave." she replied while House and Chase left her office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You should be fine Dr. House." Foreman replied.

"I knew that, but stupid Cuddy just doesn't know that." House replied.

Foreman had checked House's leg in the meeting hall so he could be filled in with what was going on.

"So you mean, you guys can't come back to work until tommorrow afternoon?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, won't that be wonderful for you?" House asked while limping to his office, the three following him.

"So, what are we doing until Friday morning?" Foreman asked.

"W.U.I.C." House replied.

"W.U.I.C.?" Foreman asked.

"Working under the influence of Cuddy." House replied while grabbing some files out of his cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked while helping House with the files.

"I need something to do, and these need to be done." House replied while walking out of his office, the three still following.

Chase had grabbed the stuff that he needed and already took it to Foreman's car.

"So, I guess I'll see you Friday morning." Cameron replied while putting the files in House's car.

"I guess so." House replied while getting in his car and driving away.

"Sometimes he so..., idiotic." Cameron whispered while walking back to House's office to sort his mail.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So what has brought this penalty upon you?" Foreman asked.

"They said we've been messing up their patients." Chase replied while getting out of Foreman's car.

"So you need a ride tomorrow?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, I'll need to be there by the time you leave." Chase replied while grabbing his stuff. "Bye."

"See-ya." Foreman replied then left.

Chase approached his apartment and went inside, he flipped his light's on and dropped his stuff to the floor. Chase walked over to the couch and laid down. "I can't believe what a week this has been, and it's only Wednesday!" he exclaimed.

To be continued...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

What else will befall the Aussie? Find out in the next chapter of Princeton, Plainsboro's Unfortunate Events.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/n- **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, I hope that you guys liked this one. I am in a hurry so I can't name you all, so Thanks very much! Please keep reading and reviewing! See ya later!

CklovesMe2040.


	5. Talk with House

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n- **I'm finally updating! LOL! Here's the next chapter! Now off to my reviewers!

**house-of-insanity- **Thanks, I'm sorry if your crying! LOL! I'm glad that you liked this story so far! Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter! Continue to R&R!

**jeevesandwooster- **Yes, I hope that this chapter will clear this up! Thanks for the review. I hope that you like this chapter! Continue to R&R!

**Mollisk- **Cause, It's Chase's week, next will be some one else's that will be under Princeton, Plainsboro's Unfortunate Events Book 2. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review, Continue to R&R!

**Flamsesofthemo0n- **I rechanged the title, because they changed it on me! I hope that this chapter will answer your question! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter. Continue to R&R!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talk with House...,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure you didn't mean to Chase! I'm just wondering what did you not mean to do?" House asked.

"I gave someone something that caused them to have a bad reaction." Chase replied.

"Well, that's a normal mistake, what else?" House asked.

"It said that they we're allergic to it on their chart...," Chase replied.

"So you just gave it to them anyway!" House yelled.

"No, I overlooked that section. Until it was too late." Chase replied.

"Well, your little 'dumb action' caused us this!" House yelled.

"Well, they did say that you were messing with their patients too...," Chase noted.

"Very observant!...," House replied. "...remember, I don't answer to you!" he exclaimed.

"Right...," Chase breathed. "..., This whole week has been torture!"

"If you expect me to give you the, 'I'm sorry , let me be of some comfort to you right now.' speech, and the 'Don't let a few bad days get you down.' speech. Then we hug and share the all to un-perfect moments of our lives...," House said. "..., Forget it!"

"Why do you have to be that way all the time?" Chase asked.

"Because, One: It's my life and I can do what I want! Two: If you had to go through what I have too, then you'd be grouchy too. And Three: When people are breathing down your neck about 'Clinic Duty', 'patients', and what kind of 'pain-killers you take'. Then you would act the exact same way!" House snapped.

Chase sat in silence letting the words of House soak in. He finally spoke up. "I'm sorry." His thick Australian accent showing sadness.

"Why do you have to always be like that!" House exclaimed.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Always saying your sorry. Didn't your father ever teach you how to take the consequences of your actions? Take them like a man? Not always saying your sorry?" House asked.

"I'm...," Chase started until House shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. "What?"

"Your hopeless...," House replied while hanging up the phone.

Chase was sitting in his house, in the light! He was glad that nothing to bad come up today. He only hoped that tommorrow and the night shift at Princeton, Plainsboro Teaching Hospital would not hole too many obstacles for him...,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n-** YAY! I finally posted again! This will probably be the last post before I go to Louisville Kentucky for competition on the 16th-21st. I'm trying to update on all of my stories before I go! Hope you guys liked this chapter! See-ya later!

-Kerowyn Greenleaf.


	6. The Night Shift

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n- **I'm finally updating! LOL! Here's the next chapter! Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night shift...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase walked into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Nothing too bad had happened today. Well he didn't leave the house or answer the phone today either. Anyway, he walked into the meeting room to see House.

"Good evening." Chase sighed while sitting down in his normal chair.

"Whatever." House replied.

"Right." Chase replied while looking at House. "So what do we do?"

"You my friend have to help the janitors clean the hospital, when your through page me." House replied.

"And what, may I ask, will you be doing?"

"Clinic Duty." House grumbled while standing up.

"Oh." Chase sighed.

House then left the office to go to the dreaded clinic. All of the stupid patients came in at night, and he hated stupid patients more than he hated the clinic!

Chase walked to the janitors room and smiled. "Well, it looks like I have some work to do." He grumbled and grabbed the windex. Then he looked at the paper in his hand. "Clean all the windows." He mumbled. "Well, might-as-well get to it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House grumbled while fooling with yet another stupid patient. "So what your saying is that you have abdominial pain?"

"Yes." The man said angrily.

"Oh?" House replied. "Any other discomfort?"

"NO! Only you being a pain up my..."

"Woah! That's not your spot to be the grumpy man here." House backed away from the patient who was lying on his back.

"Will you just remove the knife?" The man asked.

"So what really happened?" House asked.

"Are you a cop or something?" The man asked.

House snorted. He wished. If he was a cop he wouldn't have to be fooling with him right now. "No, but if you don't tell me what happened then I can call one."

The man relented and decided to tell House the story.

"Thank you very much." House replied. "I will call the surgeon and have him to come down here. While I go and call the cops." He smiled at the man who was in dismay, and he then left.

"Carol!" House called in a sing song voice. Carol was the nurse who took charge in the night shift.

"Yes Dr. House? How can I help you?" Carol asked.

"I need you to call the cops. Tell them that we have information on the stabbing, and have them to come down here. Call Dr. Helton, have him to get ready for surgery, prep the man in room eighteen for the surgery, and what is the next case?" House said breathlessly.

"Room Two, and good luck." She handed House a folder and walked off to do what he said.

He snarled. Probably someone who had done something..., stupid. He looked at the file and smiled. "This wouldn't be hard..., after this case I shall sneak up to my office. Well, try to until that woman Cuddy hired comes anyway." He whispered while walking to the exam room two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase smelled of Lemon Pinesol and Clorox. He sighed while taking off the latex gloves that he had, then checked another thing off the list. "Only one more!" He said with enthusiasm. He then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Too bad it was only twelve-thirty. "Clean the..." He grimaced. "... You have got to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately Doctor Chase, I am not."

Chase turned to see one of the female doctors on staff. "You want me to clean the Janitor's closet!" He yelled.

"Yes. It's dirty isn't it?" She asked.

"Well, I guess so. Seeing as it's a Janitor's closet!" Chase yelled again.

"Dr. Chase! Keep your voice down! The patients are sleeping!" She smiled while walking over to Chase.

"Cuddy made the list." She whispered.

"Thought as much." He mumbled while grabbing some 'old-stuff' that could be thrown away without a fuss. "You know how House is?"

"I'm about to go and check on him..., hopefully he isn't that bad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House felt like pounding his head up against the wall, continuosly, until he passed out. He looked at the empty room down at the clinic. Luckily he had a break. He sighed while walking to an empty exam room and got on the bed. He sighed while closing his eyes and biting away the pain in his leg. It hurt, but he was too lazy to walk up to his office to get them. He heard a faint tap on the door then it opened. He looked up to see Dr. Roberts. She smiled at him while walking over. Cameron wasn't the only one who had eyes for House.

"How you doin'?" She asked her thick southern accent emphasizing each word.

"Fine. How's Chase?" House asked.

"He's doin' better. He'll be done soon." She sat down in the chair beside him.  
"Your not used to the night shift yet are ya'?"

"Nope." Houe rubbed his face with his hands. "Good thing work starts normal tommorrow morning, well, it sorta is a good thing. I get to go home for maybe three hours." He smiled at his own words. Cuddy had it out for him this time.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. It's quite uh, un-refreshin'." She smiled.

"You know what?" House asked.

"What?"

"It is very un-refreshing." House smiled while yawning. "I want to see the back of my eye lids at the moment."

The woman smiled while walking over to him. "Chase feels the same way I feel." She smirked.

"Right." House mumbled. His pager then beeped. "Well, looks like there's some more stupid patients." He grumbled while painfully swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He gasped and looked up at the doctor.

"Need some Vicodin?" She asked silently. She could feel his pain, and see it too.

"Uh, yeah. I need to go up to my office and get it." House grumbled.

"I can go and get some from the pharmacy. So you won't have to walk up there any way." She jumped at the chance to do something for him.

"Wilson don't like it when I get some from another bottle. He'll just jump down my throat tommorrow." House smiled. "Thanks though."

She smiled. House was more mellow at night, she couldn't see how though. "No problem. Uh, call me if you need something, anything." She said while backing out of the room.

"Thanks." House grumbled while painfully standing up. "I'll remember that." He then walked out of the room leaving Carrie Roberts discerning over the matter at hand.

"House." She whispered while blinking. She had to get him off her mind so she could do her job, one that had no room for House, or anyone for that matter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase sighed when House limped pass him. "I am so glad to see you." He said while following House.

"Save it Sparky!" House snapped while entering into his office.

Chase followed, now in his normal hospital attire. "Now what do I need to do?" He asked while looking at his watch. "It's one o'clock right now."

"Uh, let me get Dr. Roberts. Ask her. She's the boss tonight." He said while letting the Vicodin do the effects. He came up after he had finished with the patient. House pushed his intercom. "Dr. Caroline Roberts. Came to Dr. House's office immeadiately. Dr. Caroline Roberts. Come to Dr. House's office immeadiately." He then moved his hand to his head and sighed.

"Vicodin not set in?" Chase asked.

"Been to long with out it." He sighed while closing his eyes. "It's been atleast three hours since I have had a chance to escape."

"I know how you feel." Chase said while sitting on the couch in House's office. "I'm gonna get some coffee, you want some?"

"Yeah, black." House grumbled.

"What do you think of---" Chase started but his sentence was cut off when Caroline came into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked trying not to sound and look as worried as she felt.

"Chase needs something else to do. I need a break." House mumbled not lifting his head to look at her.

Caroline sighed. House didn't look well, he looked like he was still in pain. "Fifteen minutes for the both of you, I'll give you something to do when you get back here in fifteen."

Chase nodded and headed off toward the cafeteria. He needed to get those cofees, bad.

"So, House. What's really wrong. You look sick." Caroline sat in a seat close to House's.

"Tired. Haven't took my pain meds in three hours." He smiled. "I'll be fine." He replied while opening his eyes.

"Right." She replied while sitting back in the chair. The room remained silent for awhile, and when she decided to talk Chase was back with some coffee. "Dr. Chase. Come with me. House, to the clinic." With that she left.

"What has Chase gotten me into?" House grumbled while standing up and walking off to the clinic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there was that chapter! I am so sorry that it has been awhile since I posted. I appologize! I hope that you guys liked this chapter! Please review!

KerowynGreenleaf.


End file.
